


Kissed by a Rose

by MisRedLotus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, explict sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alerie is offered a second chance to make a choice, a choice involving a loved one and a place in which she will find no escape.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GoT CHARACTERS. [Alerie Ambrose is Copyrighted to Me!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alerie Ambrose stood and stared out, her long curly brown hair danced in the wind as her brown eyes stared at the blackened waters. She watched as the ship she came on sailed away slowly in the distance, her handmaiden stood by her side and touched her arm gently, “My Lady, you must be cold standing by the waters. Surely we should make for—“  
Alerie cut her off with a sharp and saddened tone, “No, I wish to stay here till I can no longer see my father’s ship.”  
Her handmaid nods her head, “My lady—“  
“I should have left long ago, Miya. I didn’t think father was going to throw me to the dogs, and yet here I stand.”  
“My Lady, let us go. This is only going to depress you and you must be smiling and happy. It has been a long time since you’ve seen Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey.”  
“King Joffrey. He is no longer a prince, but a fool trying to run a kingdom—“  
Miya looks around in panic, making sure no one is around, “Is it wise to say such things?”  
Alerie turns to face Miya, “Are you going to tell on me? My father is still paying you, so watch your tongue.”  
“Yes, M’lady.”  
She turned out seeing her father’s ship become smaller and smaller in the distance, a few tears threatened her eyes but she blinked them back.  
“Let us go.” She turned away from the open sea and began to ascent up the stairs and into King’s Landing.

They walked through the doors into the open vast city, “Stay close, Miya…We’ll have to come from Flea’s Bottom before we make it to the castle.”  
Miya nodded her head and followed closely, “Do you know this place well?”  
“I did, once.” Alerie looks around, seeing the people muddling through and going about their day, while some others eyed the two of them, with suspicious and hunger driven eyes.  
They walked through the small roads of Flea’s Bottom and the stench reeked through Alerie’s nose and caused her to gag.  
“My lady, are you alright?”  
“I’ll be fine; I just want to get out of here.” She looked as they walked and a few of the men eyed them as they began to follow them.  
“My lady…”  
“Don’t pay attention to them!” she whispered sharply, “They want a rise out of you, I’m sure they’ll get one. And perhaps something more.” She looked down at Miya for a moment as fear began to creep up on her. Alerie ups her walking pace as they hurried through the streets of Flea’s Bottom. The sound of feet hurried behind them and she pushed away from Miya, “Get to the Castle! I’ll find a way there.”  
“My Lady—“Miya looked at her in shock, “I’m not leaving you alone!”  
“Do it!” Alerie yelled as Miya hurried through an alley way and watched her handmaid disappear into the darkness. She walked through the streets and the bottom of her dress became soiled and heavy to walk or run in. The men that were following from before disappeared, and for a moment she felt safe again. But then someone grabbed onto her and pulled her into a darkened place, “Let go of me!”  
She began to pull and then a hand covered over her mouth, and a voice whispered in her ear, “Keep quiet girl, if you want to keep your life.”  
She stopped as she heard the familiar voice whispered to her, the sound of more feet echoed past her as she leaned against this broad figure, the sound of the men’s voices could be heard.  
“Where did she go?”  
“I don’t know, pretty little thing. Can’t find the other one she was with.”  
“Too quick on her feet for you, old man.”  
“Piss off.”  
The man’s hand on her face, kept her mouth covered as she waited for the men to disappear and the sounds of their feet echoed away in the distance.  
She relaxed her body, and reached her hand up to pull the man’s hand off her face, “I thank you, ser.” She turned around to face him and stood there in shock looking at him, “You—“  
“Does my face frighten you, girl?”  
Her lip pressed into a thin line, “Do not call me girl. I’m not those young silk maidens that prance around in their pretty gowns.”  
He eyed her looking at her up and down, and he smiled for a moment, “Then I suppose what you’re wearing is a piece of cloth.” His voice is low and harsh toned.  
She shook her head, “You haven’t changed one bit, Sandor. You’re still the same cruel and harsh man that I met all those years ago.”  
He looked down at her with disgust and a little confusion, “I do not know maidens that wear silk. Only whores.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to remember me, it’s been many years. I believe I tried to stick a dagger in you, once.”  
His eyes flashed a sudden recognition, “And I believe—“ she reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on her chest, the bump of a scar laid along the left side, “That you left me with this.”  
“You couldn’t have possibly stuck me with anything.” he scoffed at her words.  
She laughed as he pulled his hand away, “Oh but I did, Sandor.” She lifted her hand up and placed her fingers along his neck, feeling a scarred cut, “But not deep enough.”  
He pulled away and walked out into the open streets of Flea Bottom, she turned and followed him out into the open and he turned to face her, “Don’t follow me.” His voice threatened.  
“I need to get to the castle, and I believe you can get me there.”  
“And what of your frightened handmaid?”  
“Frightened? You mistake her for a weakling, which she is not. I’m sure she’s already waiting for me.”  
He leaned in close, and her eyes watched his, “Then find your own way back.” His voice was cruel.  
She smirks, “Bitter, are we? Would you like an apology for me trying to stick a dagger in your throat?” She pulled away from him and stopped a few feet away, “Think about this. If I wanted to kill you, I would have.” She continued forward through Flea Bottom as she left Sandor far behind.

She reached the castle after sometime of walking, her feet ached and her dress was soiled and soaked with stench. Her handmaid stood outside the castle and ran towards her upon seeing her, “My lady!” she looked at her, “Are you alright?” Alerie looked and saw Miya’s eyes shift to behind her, she turned her head slightly and saw Sandor walking up the stairs behind her, “Did he do something to you.” Miya glared at him as he walked by and he gave her a disgusted look before he walked through the castle gates.  
“No, I suppose he saved me.” Alerie smiled to herself, “I guess, he isn’t too upset about it then.”  
Miya looked at her with confusion, “Upset about what?”  
Alerie shook her head, “It’s nothing.” She walked with Miya through the castle gates and into the courtyard, “I’ll admit, it is very beautiful here…”  
A voice sounded over and caught her attention, an eerie voice and she turned, “Littlefinger, how nice of you to say hello.”  
He walked over to the two of them and bowed slightly, “It is still Lord Baelish, my lady. Not Littlefinger. We had news of your arrival, but when the men at the docks told us you had arrived and lost sight of you, we got concerned and sent the Hound to look for you.” He smirked at her.  
“Oh, but you’re a devious man. Littlefinger is very suiting, for a man such as you.”  
He walked close to her and smiled, “Your tongue knows no resistance—“ he looked at her up and down, “can be very dangerous around here.”  
“Are you threatening me, Lord Baelish?” she stood straight as she looked at his eyes and his moustache curled each time he smiled.  
“I’d hate to see a beautiful woman, become very troubled with her stay here.”  
She clenched her hand tightly, “Perhaps, it was you, that I should have put a dagger into.”  
He grinned and walked close to her, his hand rested on her right shoulder and his thumb grazed along the scar on her chest, “But we all know how that turned out.” He looked at her, “don’t we?”  
She looked at his hand before turning and looking up at him; her voice was lost and unsure. He pulled his hand away, “I’d change before going in front of the King. I would gladly show you to your—“  
She cut him off quickly, “I thank you, Lord Baelish. But we can take it from here.”  
He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Good. Perhaps if you grow tired of the Hound, you can always take a trip to my chambers.”  
She stood there and kept her face emotionless as he pulled and walked away from them. Miya looked at her, “My lady, what was that about—“  
She looked at her, “You listen to me. I don’t want you to listen to anything that was said here. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes, my lady.”  
“Stay out of everyone’s business. It’ll be the only thing that keeps you alive. Promise me.”  
“You’re scaring me.”  
“Promise me. Even if you’re curious, promise me that you will keep to yourself.”  
“I promise, my lady, on my life.” Alerie nodded her head as they began to walk through the doors and into the halls of King’s Landing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alerie changed into a green gown embroidered with gold thread, the sleeves ran down and covered her hands, and the corset snugged tightly to her chest. She stared in the mirror ad ran her fingers along her scar, "That's the last time I let you pack anything for me. Do I have anything less revealing?"  
"No, my lady."  
"What about the purple dress? The one with the gold flowers?"  
Miya walked over to the chest and pulled it out, "We can always give it a try."  
"Yes, let's." Miya walked over and began to unlace the back of Aleries dress. She lets the dress pool to the floor and as Alerie bent down to pick it up her door flew open and Sandor barged in, "Out." his voice was angry.  
He looked over at Miya and she frowned at him, "Don't you know it's impolite to come in when a lady is dressing!"  
He looked over at Alerie and smiled, "That's no lady." He chuckled for a moment, “That is a monster.”  
Alerie stood up straight and looked over at Miya, "It’s okay, go."  
"But--" she began to protest.  
"Go!" she yelled and Miya hurried out the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
Alerie looked up at him and then turned away to grab her purple dress, "And what brings you barging into my chambers?"  
"This." his voice was blunt.  
He pressed the dagger hard against her skin, "Can't run now, can you?" His voice rasped against her ear.  
She smiled and dropped the dress onto the floor, "No, it seems I can't." she swallowed hard and felt the blade lightly dig into her skin, "Which is why I want to know."  
"Know what, girl." his breath was hot against her ear which caused a shiver down her back.  
"You say killing is the sweetest thing." she took a deep breath, "So why haven't you killed me then?"  
The pressure of the dagger slowly eased off her skin, "No.” he said quietly, “I want to know why didn't you kill me." she turned around with his body inches from hers, "I was right there, you had your chance. But all you left me with was a scar."  
"And you left me with mine."  
"Don't play games with me, girl."  
She grinned and slid down the left strap of her corset revealing a scar with teeth marks, "But, it's what I'm good at doing." 

"Harder."  
"So tight and slick, girl."  
"It’s all for you, Sandor. It's so good--Ow"  
"You're mine." 

He looked down at the scar and ran his fingers over the bumps. 

"I need you. Please, Sandor. Fuck me." 

She went to reach up and touch his face but then he pulled away and left the room. She stood there staring at the door before her fingers ran along the teeth marks. She closed her eyes for a moment and sat down on her bed, her fingers digging into her shoulder, “If only you knew the truth.” She whispered out to the empty room.

After dressing she headed down to the Throne room and Miya walked by her side quietly, “I know, you have asked me not to pry. But what is it with you and that vulgar man?”  
Alerie looked ahead as they walked, “He’s not as vulgar as you think.”  
“I’m sorry, my lady. But he barged in as you were dressing. To me, that’s vulgar enough.”  
“Then you’d hate to sleep with him.” Alerie cracked a smiled.  
“Pardon, my lady?” Miya gave her an odd look.  
“Nothing.” Alerie smiled sadly and looked as they passed through the halls to the main doors, “Do not fret your pretty head.” They walked through the doors into a vast room, filled with pillars on each side, and the Iron Throne at the end of the room with King Joffrey sat upon it with Sandor close to his side.  
She walked forward with Miya following behind, “Lady Alerie, House of Ambrose.”  
She walked and stopped in front of Joffrey and bowed, “Your Grace.”  
“Mi’Lady. What has brought you to us here in King’s Landing?”  
“Only to gaze upon you, for you have gone from being a boy to being a man in such a short time. It has been long since I’ve gazed upon you.”  
He looked down at her as he watched and contemplated her, “House of Ambrose, I have never heard of you.”  
Cersei walked over and stood beside Joffrey and looked down at Alerie as if she was a small ant that needed to be squashed, “There is no Salvation, only Death.”  
Alerie looked at Cersei, “Yes, my queen. It is our way.”  
“Those are very grim words for your house. And they are very grim words for a noble lady.”  
“Our family is grim and those the words hold no hope, they are the way of Ambrose. Couldn’t have said it better myself.”  
Cersei smiled at her, an eerie smile, “I’m glad to have you with us, Lady Alerie. I hope your stay with us will be pleasant.”  
Alerie looked over seeing a tall girl standing near Joffrey, her long red hair shone in the dim light, “Your grace, will you not introduce me to the young lady you have before you.”  
She watched his expression change into a sneer as he looked at the young woman, “This is my betrothed, Lady Sansa, House of Stark.”  
Alerie bowed, “You are from Winterfell?”  
“Yes, my lady.” She said in a meek and quiet voice.  
She looked at Sansa seeing the red around her eyes and the sadness that lingered in her, “It is a pleasure. I am sorry for your loss.”  
“My father was a traitor.” Sansa looked over at Joffrey for a moment before she looked back at her, “Nothing more.”  
Joffrey looked at Alerie, with hateful eyes for a moment before he changed his tone. “Then I welcome you to King’s Landing.” He turned to look at Sandor, “Dog, show these lovely women around. We wouldn’t want them to get lost in the city… again.” He looked at Alerie, "Would you like that?"  
"If it pleases, your grace." Alerie looked over at Sandor as he looked down at Joffrey and then back at her with contempt, before he walked down from the throne and past her and her handmaid. “Keep up, girl, If you do not wish to get lost.” She turned and watched as he walked through the doors and turned quickly to bow, “Thank you, your grace.”  
She hurried with Miya out the door and followed behind Sandor quitely. 

They walked with him through the city of Kings Landing, but after much time had passed Alerie hadn't noticed that Miya was no longer holding onto her arm. "This place is fascinating, isn't it Miya--" she turned her head and felt her heart drop, "Miya!" she yelled and ran in front of Sandor with a panicked look on her face.  
"What's wrong, girl. Not enjoying the view." his voice is cruel.  
"It’s Miya. She gone."  
"Why do you worry for her? You say she is not a weakling--"  
She cut him off with her sharp tone, "One can only be lucky once. We need to find her."  
"I'm not going on a hunt for your maid--"  
She looked at him with angry eyes, "Are you still bitter and angry with what happened. Then fine, I'm sorry I tried to kill you with a dagger. But can't you put that aside and just help me for once?"  
His face calmed for a moment, "Calm yourself, girl. We will head back to the castle."  
She nodded her head, "She might be there." she went to walk by him, but then stopped, "For your sake, I hope she is."  
But the panic didn't stop and when they had returned to the castle, Alerie had frantically searched the place high and low. After what seemed like hours, the sun slowly changed the sky pink and she dragged her weary body up the flights of stairs to her chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood around and watched as the sky was slowly consumed by darkness. And still there was no sign of Miya, her heart beat hard in her chest and fear gripped at her.  
"She’s fine. She’s fine." she chanted to herself quietly, her voice slowly cracking, "She's fine--she's-" The sound of her door opened and caused her to stop, she smiled slightly. "Miya--" she turned and frowned seeing Sandor standing in her doorway, anger took over her, "You. I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have gone looking for her."  
He shut the door and looked at her, "And then what, girl? You'd both be missing, if not dead."  
The word pulled at her emotions, "No-- she's not dead."  
He leaned against the door as he looked at her with his cold eyes, "Why do you care for one handmaid, there are many others you could have."  
She glared at him with tears in her eyes, "I promised her father, I would never let anything happen to her."  
He smirked at her, "An empty promise, my lady." he said mockingly, "Especially in this world."  
"I know." she said quietly, "She's so young and doesn't know much about the world. I wanted to protect her but now--" she looked at him, with her tear stained face, "Whatever happens to her, it will be on my hands."  
"The world is cruel. You best get used to that, girl"  
She walked close to him, "You'd know about that, wouldn't you." she reached her hand up and placed it on his scarred face, feeling it under her finger tips, "Poor Sandor. Got bullied over a toy."  
He grabbed onto her arms roughly and stared down at her, “Watch your tongue, girl.”  
She watched his eyes, as her hands slid up to his chest, the metal cooling her fingers, “Or you’ll what? Will you cut it out?” she moved closer to him as she watched his eyes, “Or will you put it to better use.” Her hands moved up and cupped his face, her hands feeling the heat of his skin, the roughness of his beard.  
“A hound does not love.” He rasped out and looked down at her.  
“No.” she said and pressed further against him, “But a hound does fuck.” She whispered before she pressed her lips against his and his grip loosened on her arms as his hands traveled to the back of her dress and ripped it open. She gasped lightly against his lips, as his lips moved eagerly against hers, faster and rougher. He pulled the dress off her shoulders and went to pull of the straps of her corset when his hand brushed against the scar on her shoulder. He pulled away from her lips and looked down at it, she blushed and looked at him, “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare stop.”  
He looked at her, “It has been 4 long years, since I last saw you. I have had no other, Sandor. So don’t you dare stop.” Her lips were swollen and red and her cheeks warm and flushed.  
He pulled away and suddenly her body felt cold, “What are you so afraid of?” She said quietly.  
“I am a hound. Nothing more.” His voice turned cruel again.  
She walked up behind him, “You’re right.” He turned to face her, her expression angry, “Poor Sandor,” she said mockingly. “Nobody loves me. Nobody wants me, and I can’t even pay the whores enough money to look at my face.” She raised her voice and he grabbed onto her and threw her against the door and pinned her there.  
“Watch your tongue!” he hissed through his teeth.  
“Because no one can stand my face! But you’re wrong. You’re so wrong, Sandor.” Her eyes trembled as she looked at him, “Your face does not frighten me. It never has. It never will.” His eyes softened, but anger still lingered in them, “You had a chance to kill me not once, but twice. So why did you hesitate? Why?” she looked at him, his eyes stared at the scar on her shoulder, “Why!” she yelled and he pulled her away from the door and slammed it open as he hurried out. She stood there, her breasts heaving as she grabbed her gown and slipped it on before hurrying down the halls after him. She walked through the dimly lit hallway and saw no sign of him. "You bastard..." she whispered angerily. She went to turn around but gasped as someone grabbed onto her and shoved her against the wall. She looked up and breathed heavily as she saw his face lit in the dim light. His lips crashed against hers as he pulled the top of her dress and corset down roughly over her breasts. She moaned against him as he lifted her and pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her gown up, bunching it around her waist. The sound of metal clanked against the floor as her arms wrapped around his neck to support her. The warmth of his chest, burned her skin as he leaned her into the wall, and he groaned as he slid his cock deep in her cunt. She whimpered as he thrust her against the wall, her face rested against his neck as his tongue ran along the teeth marks on her shoulder.  
“Alerie.” His voice groaned out.  
“Sandor…” she moaned out into the empty hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Alerie awoke alone in her bedroom and only the ache between her legs served as a fond memory of a few nights ago.  
"Sandor..." she whispered quietly before the sound of a knock caused her to hurry out of bed, "I'm coming." She grabbed her green dress and slipped it over her head as a voice sounded through her door.  
"Coming for me? I'm very flattered, Lady Alerie--" she laughed softly and walked over to her door. She opened it as she looked down, "I did not think I roused such wonders in you."  
"Lord Tyrion, how good to see you." she smiled down at him.  
"I've come to escort you to breakfast with my dear sister."  
She walked out of her room and shut the door and began to walk with Tyrion down the hall.  
"How has your stay been at Kings Landing, My lady?"  
"They have fared well, My Lord." she walked slowly to keep up with his pace.  
"I should warn you of the night crawlers." he looked up at her with a stern look.  
She gave him a quizzical look, "Night. Crawlers?" she said slowly.  
"Oh yes, my lady. Very odd creatures, they leave their rooms late in the night and seek out any men roaming the halls--"  
"Night crawlers--Oh--" She shook her head, 'he's talking about you, you fool.' She smiled and tried to hold in her laughter, "How interesting. Do tell me more, Lord Tyrion."  
"My lady, between you and me. It is best to keep your escapades in your room. No matter how good it is against the wall."  
She blushed and looked ahead, "I apologize, my lord."  
He laughed and shook his head, "I wasn't complaining, my lady." he smirked, "But others will."  
"Thank you, my lord."  
He looked up at her and smiled, "Now, let us go break our fast. I am starving."  
She smiled and followed Tyrion through the halls as they reached a room with open panes, the morning breeze drifted through the room as they walked in, Cersei stood looking out, while Joffrey and Sansa both sat at the table.  
"Lady Alerie, thank you for joining us." Sansa smiled as she walked over to the table.  
Cersei walked over to them, "You certainly took your sweet time."  
"I apologize, my queen. I had to dress myself this morning. Miya is still missing."  
"Do not fret, child. I believe she is with Lord Baelish at the moment. After you have had something to eat, you may go and retrieve her if you so please." her smile was sincere but her eyes were not.  
"Thank you." Alerie walked over and sat down in a chair. 

After breakfast Alerie left the castle grounds and headed to the brothel. The streets lined with people, as she passed by them. Her green and gold gown, shone in the sun as she walked and her brown curls blew lightly in the wind. She was more than grateful that Miya was alright, for she had feared the worst when she couldn’t find her anywhere around the castle. She walked till she reached a building, grey stone and tall, red curtains blew out the window and a few women looked down at her as she approached. Littlefinger slipped out the door as she approached, his devious smile plastered on his face as always.  
“My Lady.” He bowed, “How nice of you to come and visit on my side of the world.”  
“Such a dark world it is, Lord Baelish. I had heard you found my handmaid.”  
“Oh yes, poor dear was frightened when I found her. I took her here for a few nights.”  
She nodded her head, “Well, may I take her back with me. Or do you fancy her company to much?”  
He grinned looking at her up and down, “Neither, my lady. Someone had come to collect her hours ago.”  
She gave him a confused look, “She’s back at the castle?”  
“I believe so, my lady.”  
"Oh." she looked behind her, "Well, lord Baelish. I must be getting back--"  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps you'd like to stay awhile since you've come all this way."  
She pulled away from him, "I thank you, Lord Baelish. But I must be getting back." she gasped as she bumped into someone.  
"Ser Clegane." Littlefinger said as she turned around and looked up at him.  
"I beg your pardon, ser. I should watch where I'm going."  
“I am no ser.”  
He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I have some information pertaining to your maid."  
He stood up straight, "I've come to escort you back, girl. I hope you can keep up with me."  
She nodded and followed him through the streets, "Where's Miya?" she demanded as soon as they were far enough.  
He looked down at her, "She's been locked in the dungeon."  
She looks shocked, "What!" she said loudly.  
He grabbed onto her arm roughly, "Keep your voice down." he whispered harshly.  
"Sorry." she blushed and looked at his haunting eyes, "What did she do? That girl wouldn't harm a fly, let alone a person."  
"She was brought back and locked away. The girl hasn't done anything."  
She walked beside him slowly as she tried to take in this information, "I don't understand."  
"Its best that you don't, Alerie."  
"But the queen--"  
He laughed, "The queen? She had sent you on a wild goose chase, nothing more."  
"I'm glad you're finding this amusing, Ser Clegane."  
"Calm yourself, girl."  
She stopped and he stopped to look at her, "Can I not see her?"  
He walked close to her, "You'll have to find out what the queen wants."  
"That's what frightens me." she whispered to herself as they made their way through the city and back to the castle gates.  
She hurried past Sandor and stopped in front of him just before they entered the gates.  
"Ser Clegane."  
He looked down at her, "What is it, girl?"  
She walked close to him, "Will you meet me at my chambers this evening? After Joffrey is in no longer need of you."  
He smirked, "Does the flower need a rougher session tonight?" his voice rasped and caused her to shift where she stood.  
"Please, Sandor." she pleaded with her eyes.  
He watched her eyes, "Fine." he said in a firm tone, "But don't make this a habit of asking every time."  
She smiled slightly, "Such a shame, because I'm going to do it." 

She stood in the throne room and stared at the Iron Throne, looking at all the swords and trying to count how many there were. She walked up the steps and up to the Throne, her fingers slid along the cool metal as she peeked around the room and sat down in the throne. She looked at the empty room, wondering what it would be like to rule. Joffrey was no ruler, he was a fool. Only a boy trying to be a man.  
"Powerful, isn't it?" Alerie felt some panic as she turned her head and saw Cersei step out of the shadows.  
"Am I supposed to feel powerful?"  
Cersei smiled and laughed softly, "Power is power, my dear. In that chair, you can control all."  
"Frightening words, for a mother." Alerie stood up from the throne and looked at Cersei.  
She smiled, her eyes mocking Alerie, "Ah yes. Do you have any children?"  
"I--"  
"Of course you don't." Cersei walked towards her, "23 years old, no marriage and no children." Alerie watched her eyes, "Your father must have found it hard to marry off a daughter that's already been spoiled by another. Nobody wants someone else's leftovers."  
Alerie felt anger tremble through her body, "I must be going now, my queen--" she went to turn around.  
"Not just yet, I have a favor to ask of you."  
"What, my queen?" Alerie turned back to face Cersei.  
"There is going to be a meeting of the small council tonight, and I would like it if you would join us."  
Alerie gave her an uneasy look, "Will it take long?"  
"No." she smiles, a fake smile, "Not long at all. But your presence is required.”  
“Then I shall be there.”  
Cersei smiled, “Enjoy your day, Lady Alerie.”  
She smiled and turned away from Cersei to leave the throne room, an uneasy sat over her as she walked through the hallways and Cersei’s mocking eyes followed her wherever she went. How she stood so straight and perfect without a hint a fear, for her being a queen must be easy. For her, power is power, and she has that power. Alerie stopped in the halls and stared at the ground, a sudden sadness came over her as she fell on the ground and leaned against the wall and cried.

“Father, please. I beg of you. Do not send me to King’s Landing.”  
He looked down at her with a disgusted look, “You have no say in the matter, Alerie. There will be no more discussion about this.”  
“Please, father. You can send me anywhere, Westeros, or beyond the wall for all I care. But please—“  
“That’s enough!” his voice boomed through the empty room, “You’re going on the morrow. Now go pack your things.” He looked away from her.  
She looked at him as angry and sad tears slid down her warm cheeks, “How could you do this to your own daughter?” her voice whispered out.  
He looked back up at her, his last words stinging the very core of her being, “You, are not my daughter.”  
She took a deep breath and looked away from him, “I hope—mother can see you now. For the monster that you truly are.” He looked back over at her, his eyes filled with hate, “How she ever loved someone like you is truly a mystery to me.” He stayed silent as she continued, “How I could ever love you?” she smiled and laughed sadly, “Oh wait, daughters love their fathers. But you never loved me, not even then. And certainly not now.”  
“A father cannot love a whore.” He voice spat out.  
She clenched her eyes shut painfully, “That’s right… Thank you for telling me the truth father. For what you really think I am.”  
“Get out of my sight—“  
“No!” her voice yelled through the room, “You’ve always hated me, because after me, mother couldn’t have any more children and you couldn’t stand that. As if it was my fault. You didn’t have a son, but you had me, just as strong willed and powerful. But that was never enough, not for you.”  
“Alerie!--“ his voiced boomed out but she cut him off again.  
“Now here sits the Great King of Ambrose, sending his only child off to her doom. Are you ever going to forgive me father? Or would you rather see my head on a spike?”  
He stared at her with his hard, cold eyes.  
“No.” she said sadly, “That would never redeem me in your eyes.” She turned away from her father and left the silence of her love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes were closed as she sat there and cried, when the sound of someone walking towards her caused her to fling her eyes open.  
“Lady Alerie?”  
She looked over seeing Tyrion with a concerned look, "Lord Tyrion." She wiped her eyes, "I'm afraid you've caught me at a rather bad moment."  
He walked close to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "The floor is no place for a lady."  
She smiled sadly and stood up.  
He smiled, "There, that's better. Are you alright, my lady? Did someone hurt you--"  
"No." she said quietly, "I was heading back to my chambers when I suddenly felt this heavy weight on me. As if I couldn't move and then a sudden sadness fell over me." she looked down at him, "I was thinking, about what had happened with my father before I came here."  
"What happened, my lady?"  
She closed her eyes for a moment, "I saw him, for what he really was. A monster."  
"Fathers are certainly rather odd at times." his voice was soft.  
"No, my lord. Not odd, just cruel. Looking at me as if I were an illness, just sitting and waiting for me to disappear." She smiled sadly, "Even after everything my father said to me that day, I still love him--" She wiped her eyes, "And I hate myself for it."  
Tyrion placed her hand between his as he looked up at her, "Be strong, my lady. For you are in a place that is far worse than your father."  
She nodded her head and smiled, "I thank you for your kindness, Lord Tyrion." he smiled as she pulled her hand away and walked down the hall towards her chambers. 

The night sky came quicker than Alerie had thought, as she looked out the windows that passed by her. The halls dimly lit as she headed towards the meeting of the small council. She opened the door and saw Cersei, Varys and Littlefinger all sitting around a table. She shut the door and walked towards them.  
"Lady Alerie." Varys bowed his head.  
"Lord Varys." she looked over at Littlefinger, "Lord Baelish." and she pulled out a chair and sat down, "My queen." She looked over at Cersei sitting across from her.  
"I'm glad you're here. Now we can begin.”  
Alerie walked forward into the room and over to the table as she grabbed a chair and sat down in it across from Cersei.  
Littlerfinger looked over at Alerie, “There is a favor which we must ask of you.”  
Alerie looked over at Littlefinger, “What kind of favor, Lord Baelish?”  
Silence took the room for a few moments before Alerie spoke up as she looked around the table, “You’re scaring me.”  
“As you should be, my dear.” Cersei said softly and coldly.  
Littlefinger pulled an object from his sleeve and placed it in front of Alerie, “I believe this belongs to you, my lady.”  
Alerie reached out and pulled the dagger from its sheath. She ran her fingers lightly over the blade before her eyes widened and she stood up quickly from her chair and threw the dagger onto the table, “No!” she said loudly, and her voice echoed through the room, “No, I—I won’t.” she looked at Cersei, her smile smug and cruel.  
“Think of it as finishing the job, my dear.”  
Alerie felt panic through her as she looked around at Littlefinger and Lord Varys, “It’s been four years, why did you wait this long? Why couldn’t you do it yourselves?”  
“Because I always knew you’d return here, especially since your father couldn’t marry you off after what happened.” She sat forward in her chair and looked at Alerie, “Sad, isn’t it?”  
Alerie clenched her hand into a fist, “I won’t do this.”  
“You will. Do you think you have a choice in the matter?”  
She blinked back her tears, “Why me?”  
Cersei grabbed her wine glass and took a sip from it, “Because there is nothing sweeter, than knowing that you love him. And that it’s going to kill you, when you Slice. His. Throat.”  
Alerie stood and stared down at the dagger, before Cersei spoke again, “You’ll have until the 4th day, when the sun is the highest in the sky.”  
“Why, 4 days from now? Why not just let me do it quickly.”  
She laughed, “I want you to spend as much time with him as you can, I see your smile and how you are around him. It makes me happy to see the love that’s going to end him.”  
“You are not a queen, and you are not my queen.”  
“You’re brave woman and I applaud you. I still want him dead.”  
Alerie took a deep breath, “And what if I don’t do this.”  
“Well, I have your handmaid, pretty little thing and so very young too. It would be such a shame to end her life so young.”  
“And then what?” Alerie said quietly.  
“I’ll put it to you this way. If Sandor Clegane is not dead, I’m going to chop off your pretty little maids head, and then yours.” She smiled, “And then I’ll ship you both off to your father, as a warning.”  
She stood silently staring at Cersei, before she spoke again, “Or I could send a raven, to Ambrose. To the men I have waiting there.”  
Alerie looked at her with concern, surely she wouldn’t start a war…not right now. “Why…”she whispered in fear.  
Cersei smiled, “So that they can shoot a few arrows through your son’s heart.”  
Alerie blinked back her tears, her body trembling and her voice angry and upset, “You knew—“  
“Of course I did, I’m not stupid.” She laughed softly, “He’s four now, isn’t he?”  
“Please, Cersei. Don’t do this, keep me captive here, hurt me. Kill me if you must, but please don’t harm him. He’s just a little boy.”  
“Then you’ll do as I ask. Mothers would do anything for their children and I’d hate to take him away from the family that’s been taking good care of him. In fact I’d hate to slaughter them all.”  
Alerie stood in silence and looked away from Cersei, her hand clenched tightly into a fist.  
Cersei studied her, “You’ll do this, and your son and the maid you care for, will live.”  
Littlefinger stood up from his chair and grabbed the dagger off the table and walked over behind Alerie, his right hand resting on her shoulder and his other hand holding the dagger in front of her, “Just do as she asks and you’ll save yourself a great deal of heartache.”  
She stared down at the dagger, before she grabbed onto it and stood there, “Now that’s a good girl. Now go, it is late and you must be exhausted.”  
“I bid you good night, Cersei.” She said bitterly before she turned around and walked over to the doors. She grabbed onto the handle and opened the door and left the room. The silence of the halls was comfort to her ears, after what had just occurred and her shoes echo in the hall as she walked back to her chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

She opened the door to her chambers and saw only a lit candle on her table. She walked over and placed the dagger down, as she stared at the dancing flame, “You took your sweet time getting here, girl.”  
She felt her heart drop as she turned and saw Sandor sitting on the edge of her bed, “My apologies, ser.”  
He stood up and walked over to her, “Cut with the act. You needn’t do that around me.”  
“Right.” She said softly and smiled slightly as she lifted her hands up to his chest, but instead of feeling cold metal, she felt the heat of his chest beneath her fingertips, “Your armor?”  
“On the floor.” She looked down seeing the glint of metal in the dim light, “Be foolish to leave it elsewhere, in case I’m needed.”  
“Yes. That makes sense.”  
He looked down at her, “You’re not chatting my ear off. Is something that matter, girl?”  
She shook her head, “No.” she grabbed onto his hand and lead him to the bed, “I’ve missed you.”  
“Don’t get poetic on me.” His voice was cold.  
She slid her hands under his tunic as she pushed the material up and over his head. She blushed and ran her fingers along his chest, feeling the hair and the scars on him. Her fingers continued upwards towards his neck and flinched as she felt the scar on his neck. His hands ran to her back as he pulled the laces loose and slid her dress off her body. Her hands continued upwards till she cupped his face in her hands, her left hand felt the burn scars beneath her fingertips and her thumb caressed the roughness of his cheek. She looked up at him as he pulled the lacing at the back of her corset and his eyes watched hers as she felt her breasts become free of their confinement. She moaned softly and pulled her hands away for a moment to let him pull her corset off completely and threw it to the floor.  
She blushed as she stood naked in the dim light, his eyes watched and hungrily took the sight of her in. She walked forward and pulled at the lacing on his pants and slowly slid them down his muscled thighs, his cock was thick and throbbing.  
She stood up and pressed her body against his as she moved him over to the bed, the heat of his skin stinging her very own. The back of his knees hit the edge and caused him to fall onto the bed. She moved forward pushing him down onto the bed, till his back rested against the sheets.  
"My hound." she spoke out softly as she crawled on him and straddled his hips. She blushed feeling the heat from his cock press against her aching cunt and he groaned as he slid his hands onto her hips and held her firmly. She dipped her hand between her legs and grabbed onto him and slowly dragged the tip along her soaked slit, "Hurry." his voice rasped out, "Or else I'll lose all control."  
She looked down at him as she slid the tip of him inside her, before the rest of him was sheathed in her tight cunt. She gasped as she placed her hands on his chest and blushed as she stared down seeing the dark chest hair travel downwards to where she sat, riding him.  
"Sandor." She gasped out and leaned forward to support her weight and began to move her hips up and down his throbbing cock, sawing him in and out of her tight cunt.  
"So--tight-- My flower." he gritted through his teeth.  
She moved her pace faster, but then the memories of the day flooded back to her. 

“And there is nothing sweeter, than knowing that you love him. And that it’s going to kill you, when you, Slice. His. Throat.”  
No...  
“If Sandor Clegane is not dead, I’m going to chop off your pretty little maids head, and then yours.”  
Please...no...  
“Just do as she asks and you’ll save yourself a great deal of heartache.”

She arched her head back, feeling pleasure but sadness flow through her, "I--" she spoke out, her voice cracking from the sob that wanted to escape her throat. She looked down at Sandor and saw him looking at her with his clouded eyes. As she rode harder and faster, his hand gripped tightly onto her hips and he moaned feeling his cock soaked and throbbing within her.  
But as he watched her, the sadness began to show through. His grip stayed tight as he flipped her over and began thrusting into her soaked cunt. She cried out as his lips silenced her and she cupped his face again deepening the kiss.  
His thrusts became hard, the sound of his hips slapped against her thighs and the sound of her juices was music to his ears, "Soaked...All for me?" his voice rasped against her lips.  
"Yes--yes. My hound." she moaned out and his eyes watched her, before his lips claimed hers in a heated kiss. His thrusts became ridged and faster, as her walls tightened around his cock. Her hands slid into his hair and she gripped it. She moaned loudly against his lips, her cunt ached and pulsed as she came hard around his cock. He groaned in response as he thrust a few more times before he stilled, cock pulsing as he came deep inside of her.  
“Alerie.” His voice was deep as he stayed still, his cock softened as he pulled out of her and laid down beside her, pulling her close to him. Her back pressed against his warm chest and she laid there staring at the darkness. Her hand ran over his, "Sandor." she whispered to herself.  
He grumbled and pulled her close, "What is it?" she blushed at him actually hearing her. She moved her hips and felt his wet soft cock resting against her backside.  
He groaned as his arm squeezed her closer, "Does it ever stop with you." he rasped and she moved her hips again as she started to feel his cock harden slowly. He groaned in pleasure and annoyance as she felt his lips against her ear, his voice deep and raspy, "My flower, so needy. So wet. Do you want your hound again?"  
She whimpered as she felt his hand slide between her legs and play with her sensitive bud, "Y-yes." though pleasure surged through her, the aching in her heart beat silently. She cried out as his fingers slid down and into her wet cunt, "Sandor--" she pulled away from him for a moment and turned around to face him. He watched her as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips once more, she moaned out feeling his cock pressing against her soaked slit. His hands slid along her thighs and up to her hips as she reached down and grabbed onto his hands, she pulled them up and placed them on her face, “Look at me.” Her voice cracked and she swallowed back a sob.  
He looked up at her, and she stared into his eyes feeling the sadness and finally after what seemed like an eternity, she gave in and could no longer ignore it. She felt the heat from his hands warm her cheeks as his thumb ran lightly along her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as a few tears slid down and fell onto Sandor’s chest. In a quick second he sat up and wrapped her tightly in his arms, she gasped as she felt his cock push inside her. He shifted her hips and pulled them down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and what sounded like a gasp of pleasure was a sob of sadness as he slowly moved against her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he slowly thrust into her.  
"Alerie." his voice rasped out. She clung to him and gasped and cried, the warmth of his body tingled her skin, "My flower." he spoke again from not getting a response. She pressed her lips against his neck, and held tightly onto him.  
She pulled away from him and looked at him, 'Don't you dare say it, Alerie... You'll only make it harder on yourself.'  
"Sandor--I--"  
'He can't know! What good would it do the both of you? It's pointless, Alerie. Keep your secret and take it with you to the grave.'  
He gave her a look for a moment as he slid his hand up and cupped one of her breasts and bent his head down to lick and suck at her nipple. She arched her head back and ran her fingers through his hair to hold him there and began to push his head hard against her breasts. Sandor groaned and sucked harder on her, and caused her to cry out. His cock pulsed as he slowly moved against her, and her cunt tightened, "I'm--goin-- come--" she whimpered out.  
His teeth felt razor sharp along her skin as she came and his cock pulsed a few more times before spurts of cum filled her once again.  
She was breathing heavily from both pleasure and sadness, he pulled away from her breast, the nipple red and puckered. He ran his thumb lightly over the nub and she gasped softly, "Such a delicate flower, and yet I've never broken you."  
She brings her head back down and looks at him, "I'm afraid you're wrong, Sandor."  
He laid back down and she crawled off his lap and laid down on the bed beside him, she turned to face him and laid there before moving close and curling up against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke the next morning she was alone in her bed, and she slid her hand along the other side and felt some warmth still. She smiled to herself for a moment before she pushed herself up and saw the dagger on the table. She closed her eyes and looked away from it, and for a moment she had thought that yesterday was all a nightmare, but as she saw the dagger, she knew that wasn’t true. She pulled the blankets off and got out of bed, her naked body chilled by the cold floor and began to look around her room for her corset. Her door opened and she gasped and turned around as she grabbed the sheets to cover herself, but only a woman walked in, with shoulder length curly hair, she was pale, tall and very beautiful.  
“Oh, I’m very sorry.” She spoke with an accent, “I was told to come and help you…get dressed.”  
Alerie smiled and blushed, “That’s alright, just gave me a scare. That’s all.” she walked over to the woman, “What is your name?”  
“Shae.” She smiled.  
“Oh.” Alerie gave her a look, “I thought you were to be with Lady Sansa?”  
“She is already out for the day with King Joffrey. I was told something had happened to your other handmaid and that I should come and be of assistance to you.”  
Alerie smiled sadly at her, “Yes, well, thank you, Shae.”  
She smiled and walked over to pick up Alerie’s corset, “You look sad.”  
“I do?”  
Shae smiled, “Maybe I’m seeing things…” she walked over to Alerie and helped her with her corset, “I just wanted to let you know, if you need to talk to someone. You can always talk to me. I’m not on the Lannisters side and I will never say anything to them.”  
Alerie turned her head to look at her.  
“You words are safe with me. You don’t need to fear me…” she pulled hard on the laces of Alerie’s corset, “And besides, do you really think that I’m supposed to be here?” Alerie stayed silent as she listened to her, “I am nothing but a whore, a whore who is in love with a lion.”  
Alerie turned around to face Shae, “It’s not safe here. Why don’t you just leave?”  
“If he wants me to leave, he can tell me himself.” Shae grabbed onto Alerie’s orange gown and slipped it over her head.  
“Shae?”  
“Yes, my lady.”  
“Would you do anything, for the one you love?” Shae walked by her and pulled at the laces in the back.  
“I’m still here, am I not?”  
Alerie stood in silence as she finished tightening the laces in the back of the dress. Alerie turned her head and looked over seeing the dagger sat beside the candles. Her heart clenched painfully and she shut her eyes tightly as a few tears slid down her cheeks.  
Shae walked in front of her and smiled, "There, you look beautiful."  
Alerie lifted her head and wiped her eyes, "Thank you, Shae."  
She looked at her with concern, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm tired. I'm so very tired of this place, Shae. I just want to forget everything that has happened in my life. But I can't." Alerie smiled sadly as she looked at Shae, "And unlike you, I cannot leave this place. If I ever were to try, my days would haunt me, with no end of peace."  
Shae grabbed Alerie's hand and placed it between hers, "Please do not give up hope. This world may be dark and cruel, but light will always find a way." She looked away from Alerie for a moment, “And if not, a dagger, can always find a way.”  
Alerie sighed sadly and looked at her, "Thank you, Shae." Alerie smiled and pulled her hand away as she turned around and walked over to her door, "Make sure you take care of Sansa. I can see so much sadness in her eyes, and yet she is strong. But even the strong need protecting."  
"I always watch out for her."  
Alerie opened the door and headed out into the hallway. 

She walked through the courtyard and sat down near a fountain and stared as the water ran and rippled. She moved to brush the tips of her fingers against the water when a voice stopped her, "Water is truly a blessed thing we have and yet it can take on many forms." She looked up and saw Littlefinger approaching her, with his normal attire, his silver brooch of a Mockingbird pinned to his outfit, "And yet it can distort or become smooth as glass." she watched him as he walked over and sat down beside her and he grinned as usual, "You look ravishing today, my lady."  
She smiled in disgust, "What do you want, Lord Baelish?"  
"You'll make it easier on yourself if you just do as she asks."  
She glared at him, "What she asked was out of the question. And do not talk to me as if this is a casual conversation. You make me sick. This whole place makes me sick!"  
Littlefinger moved close to her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him, "Everything will be the way it was, if you just do this."  
She moved away from him, "Do you really think, that Cersei would let me leave this place alive? Even if I do as she asks, she'll never let me leave."  
"If you're good, I can always pull some strings--" she could hear his voice taunting her.  
She laughed coldly, "You? Oh, Lord Baelish. See, you're like me, you have knowledge. But you have no power, not like Cersei. You're in this game, but the question is, are going to win? Or are going to die?"  
His eyes watched hers, before he smiled, "Beauty and brains. Such a shame it’s wasted on Sandor, he was merely a pawn in this game."  
Her eyes flashed some anger, "And what do you think you are? You're merely a pawn as well, and one day, when you've outrun your uses. I'm sure Cersei will get rid of you gladly."  
He laughed and smiled, "Then who would run my business? Men pay for lots of things, especially whores." he moves his face inches from hers as his eyes traveling down to her pale top of her breasts, "Tell me, Lady Alerie. Don't you enjoy the pleasures of the flesh?"  
She looked at him, her eyes watching him carefully, "The only man that I've ever fucked, will be the last man till I die."  
Littlefinger smiled and moved over to her ear and whispered, "Which will happen quicker than you think. If you're not careful."  
She smirked and laughed softly, "You needn't worry for me, Lord Baelish." She pulled away from him and stood up, looking down at him with hateful eyes, "Because fear, will never bring me to warm your bed at night.” she turned from him and hurried out of the courtyard. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and shook her head.  
'Get a hold of yourself! You're going to have to do this one way or another...or else...'  
She stopped, feeling a heavy weight on her chest as her heart began beating rapidly. She rested her hand on her heart, suddenly she felt weak and soon blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked around the room, her vision slightly blurried. She looked over to the side seeing Shae sitting beside her, Alerie went to move but Shae placed her hands on Alerie's shoulders.  
"Don't move so fast. You must rest."  
"N--no I'm fine." she said in a strong but wavering voice.  
Shaes eyebrows furrowed together, "You're going to rest, my lady. Whether you like it or not." her voice was firm as Alerie laid back onto the pillow and turned away from Shae as her eyes began to tremble and blur.  
Alerie's voice finally cracks as sadness pours through, "They're going to kill my son..." she said before a sob escaped her throat, "If I don't-- kill the man I love--" her eyes scrunch up tightly as the tears slid down the bridge of her nose and onto the pillow. She felt Shaes hand on her shoulder.  
"What are you going to do?"  
Alerie kept her eyes shut before turning her head into the pillow and sobbing loudly. Through the sobbing she faintly heard the sound of feet walking along the floor until it faded in the distance leaving her alone in her room, before sleep finally came over her. 

A few hours later she woke, rubbing her swollen eyes and saw the dim pink sky shine through her windows. She pushed herself up slowly and looked around the room before a voice startled her, "Apparently, you are a walking calamity."  
She jumped and turned her head seeing Sandor sitting in a chair and eating an apple. She blushed and smiled slightly trying to get out of bed, "Then, what does that make you, ser?"  
He laughed, placing the bitten apple down on the table as she approached him, "You do not know me, my flower."  
She walked over to the seat and looked down at him, "I know you, more than you know yourself." Sandor stood up quickly, causing her to lose her footing as he smiled down at her, before he reached out and grabbed onto her arm tightly. She looked at him, her eyes red and swollen from earlier, "What do you want, Sandor?" she said softly as his hand loosened its grip.  
"What do you think?" he rasped against her ear before pulling her tight against him as he kissed her deeply and roughly. Alerie gasped loudly against his lips as she ran her hands along the cool metal of his armor and his hands pulled off her gown slowly. She backed away from him and walked over to the bed and looked as she heard the sound of metal clanking to the floor. She blushed and crawled onto her bed, as she watched him approach her slowly, his tall figure shadowed by the fading sky. She looked up as he walked over to the side of the bed and slowly placed his one knee down before pinning her beneath him. Alerie’s eyes watched his as his hands pulled at the loose material, the fabric slid down past her breasts. Her mind crowded with thoughts as she felt pleasure surging through her, the voices of the past and the dagger that sat upon her table. Alerie felt her eyes tear up as the thought of killing him tormented her mind.  
“You are distant.” Sandor said as he bent down and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. She gasped and squirmed beneath him, her hands gripped onto his head as her left hand feeling the burned skin on one side, while she felt hair on the other.  
“Fuck me.” Her voice pleaded.  
He pulled his head away from her breasts and looked at her as he moved between her legs quickly and smoothly, and grabbed onto her hips as he pulled her tight against his hardened cock.  
Alerie blushed and moaned as she felt him push inside of her, every inch of pleasure hitting her nerves. Her hands reached up as she touched his face, urging him to come down to her.  
“Because there is nothing sweeter, than knowing that you love him. And that it’s going to kill you, when you Slice. His. Throat.” Cersei’s voice echoed in her mind, and she cried out as she felt Sandor thrust hard into her.  
He bent down and captured her lips to silence her as he moved against her, hard and slow. Her hands reached around clamped onto his back as his movements became faster and more erratic.  
“Say my name, my flower.”  
Her voice was quieted, filled with hurt and distraught, “S-sandor.” Her voice managed to say.  
He groaned as he captured her lips once more, before thrusting a few more times and stilling. Alerie cried out and clung onto him as she felt his hot cum filling her womb, she held onto him tightly before finally letting go and collapsing on the bed.  
Sandor looked down at her and moved off of her to lay down beside her. She looked over at him as he saw him close his eyes.  
'Just wait for a bit…Then you can do it, right now you can’t risk it.'  
She turned away from him and covered her mouth, to stop the escape of a sob.  
'I have to do this…'

A few hours had passed as she laid on the bed with Sandor, the sounds of his breathing calm down slow, along with a few snoring noises. Alerie sat up from the bed and dressed as she walked over to the table and grabbed onto the dagger and unsheathed it from its holder. She stared down at the blade, the metal shone in the dim candle light.  
Alerie turned towards the bed and slowly walked towards it, her body shook with fear as she crawled back onto the bed and over to Sandor. She straddled his hips, holding the dagger tightly in her hands.  
'Do it! You don’t have a choice in the matter!'  
“But what if I do?” she whispered to herself.  
She stared down at his sleeping form, and slowly raised the blade up into the air with both hands, warm tears streamed down her face.  
'DO IT NOW!'  
Her body shook at she held the dagger, shaking and feeling sick to her stomach.  
“Trying to kill me again?”  
Alerie froze as she heard Sandor speak, and gasped as she felt her body being pinned beneath his. The blade of the dagger pressed against her neck, “Just couldn’t leave me be. You just had to come back into my life. To what? To kill me?”  
Alerie voice was caught in her throat as she looked up at him, the cool of the metal stung her skin.  
“Answer me, wench”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore. Just kill me! It’ll be the only good thing you ever do for me!”  
She felt the dagger press harder into her skin, expecting him to finish her, expecting him to kill her.  
Suddenly the door burst open and a few guards along with Cersei walked in, she looked over at Alerie, “Treason? Trying to kill the guard of the King?”  
Alerie sat there unsure of what to say, Sandor looked over at her and then over at Cersei, “I’ll dispose of her, there is no need for her to be in the dungeon.”  
“That is not for you to decide, Sandor.”  
The guards walked over to Alerie and picked her up as they dragged her out of the room and down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Alerie kicked and screamed as they walked her through the halls and towards the dungeon, “Quit your screaming, or I’ll cut out your tongue.”  
She glared at the king’s guard and followed them till she reached the dungeon and was thrown into one of the cells.  
Cersei dismissed the guards and stood there with a smirk on her face, Alerie glared at her, “You set me up. You were never planning to let me live through this…”  
“I asked you to do something and you didn’t do it quick enough.”  
“You’re sick. How can you be called a queen? And what of my son?”  
Cersei smiled, “I’ll know when I receive a raven.”  
She felt her heart drop in her chest, and an overwhelming sadness clouded her eyes, before she stared down at the ground and spoke no more.  
The smell of piss and shit in the dungeons clouded her nose causing her to gag and feel sick to her stomach as she laid there against the wall with the cold metal clamped around her wrists. Only a torch lit her spot in the darkness as she waited in the dead silence, no one came and no one saw. 

But then one day, Alerie awoke to the sound of footsteps coming towards her, and her heart beat fast in her chest as she waited for a few guards to round the corner, but as she stared and waited, a tall figure appeared from the shadows.  
“Sandor…” she whispered quietly, “Have you come to finish me off?” she laughed softly and looked up at him as he approached her and knelt down beside her.  
“After trusting you twice, you try to kill me both times. Why?”  
Alerie looked away from him for a moment, feeling her eyes well up.  
“Look at me!” Sandor roughly grabbed onto her face making her look at him.  
She watched his eyes, and willed herself not to cry; she bit her bottom lip lightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Alerie felt the tears slide down her cheeks, as she managed to work out her words, “If I didn’t kill you, Cersei was going to kill my son.” She opened her eyes to look at his emotionless face, “But I’ve failed, now my son…no, OUR son, is probably lying dead in his home.”  
Sandor pulled his hand away, “Our son? I gave you no child.”  
“Yes, you did. The first time I met you, when I was hired to kill you… That night that we-- I conceived your child.”  
He shook his head, “You’re lying.”  
“I’m not…” She went silent, as she tried to find her words, “Cersei asked me to kill you. Asked me to finish what I could not…But I couldn’t. How do you kill someone you love?”  
Sandor stayed silent, not wanting to speak a word.  
“I didn’t want our son to die. But he’s probably dead, so please…” she goes silent for a moment as she took a deep breath, “Just kill me.”  
Silence lingered between the two of them as she waited for a response, but after several moments, silence served as her answer.  
“It’ll be the one good thing you do in this world, Sandor.” She looked up at him, “Just kill me, and be done with it. I have nothing else to live for now.” Her eyes shook with emotion as she stared at him, hoping and waiting for his sword to pierce her skin.  
“Coward.” Her voice shook before letting her head hang as she sobbed. She heard movement but didn’t dare look. Alerie sat in silence for sometime before she looked seeing nothing but darkness. Her heart ached and throbbed inside, “I hate you…” her voice echoed in the dungeon with no response.  
“I hate you…” 

 

Alerie felt someone touch her shoulder, and groaned, wanting to go back to sleep. But then she felt her body being shook, her eyes shot open as she went to move her hands in front of her for defense, “Let me—“  
“Calm down flower.”  
She shook her head, “Sandor?” she felt the cold metal cuffs fall from her hands, “Wait—What are you—“  
“There’s not enough time,”  
She felt her body being pulled up and onto her feet, “Sandor—“  
“Enough!” his voice was harsh and deep, “I will explain, but you need to come with me.” His hand wrapped tightly around her wrist as he lead her through the dungeon to a narrow passage way, “This will take you into the city to the docks, there is a ship leaving here shortly. If you can get to it in time, then they said they will take you, but only if you make it there.”  
Alerie watched his face as he spoke, the burnt side of him dimly shone in the torch light, “Sandor—But what about—“  
“The girl? I’m sorry…but there was nothing I could do for her.”  
She nodded her head slowly, “Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me, not yet.”  
Alerie reached her hand up and pressed it against the burnt side of his face, “Something tells me, I won’t be seeing you again.” She smiled slightly.  
“I don’t think you will.” He smirked for a moment as he pulled her hard against him, and kissed her deeply.  
She moaned softly and molded against his body, his lips burned against hers before he broke the kiss and looked down at her, a tinge of sadness clouded his eyes for a moment before the cold look returned, “You better go. Or else you’ll never make it.”  
Tears filled in Alerie’s eyes, “What will I do without you? I haven’t felt alone since I’ve been—“  
Sandor pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply once again, “Whatever it is you’re looking for, it’s not here…it’s out there.”  
“Sandor—“ her voice whimpered.  
“There is no life with me here, somehow you know that too.”  
Alerie nodded her head in agreement, before she pushed him away slowly, “I must go…” she turned to look at him, “I love you, Sandor. I always have.”  
She smiled sadly as she turned away from him and started to walk down the narrow path, when she faintly heard the words, “And I you.”  
She smiled as tears rolled down her face, her pace quickened as she headed through the underground tunnels. 

Sandor stood and stared at the empty narrow passage way, “Ah, love, it triumphs and tortures ones soul.”  
He stood still staring at the passage way, “Shut it, imp.”  
Tyrion laughed, “You should speak nicer to me, I’ve done you no harm. I could easily alert the guards.”  
Sandor smiled to himself, “That you could, but we both know, that won’t ever happen.”  
Tyrion smiled and came out from the shadows as he walked over to Sandor, “How bold and noble of you to let her go. She loves you, and yet you push her away?”  
“What do you know of love?”  
“None it would seem, according to my father…Well according to my family.”  
Sandor turned away from the passage way and walked by Tyrion as he headed back to the surface, “You saw nothing imp. And don’t speak a word of this to anyone.”  
Tryion smiled and took a sip of his glass, “I wouldn’t want to anger the hound, your bark is worse than your bite.” 

END


End file.
